


Feral Lust

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: Gloria after receiving a party thrown in her honor of becoming champion gets whisked away for after party fun.
Relationships: LeonxGloriaxRaihan





	Feral Lust

It was right after Gloria was crowned champion of the Galar region. Everyone was hosting a party for her in her honor at Leon’s and Hop’s place. After everyone went home Raihan and Leon were left. Gloria was about to exit the house and walk back to hers when two pairs pairs of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against two strong builds. They carried her up to Leon’s bedroom and they threw her onto his bed. When she could see again, she started to get her vision to focus and she squeaked followed by a gasp.  
“Raihan, Leon? Wh-what’re you two doing?-“ but she was pretty soon cut off as she looked and saw they were starting to remove hers and their clothes too. Both feeling the need to completely claim her and dominate her as theirs, they latched both of their sets of pearly, white teeth and sunk them into both sides of her neck, making hickeys that would bruise and turn purple that would let everyone know that she was theirs. Gloria cried out in lustful pleasure as she clung to Leon’s dark navy sheets, feeling like she could just explode at any moment but she would try to hold on, just for them. Raihan drew his gang into the right side of her neck, causing a bite mark as he smirked. Leon softly and tenderly left butterfly kisses all over the left side of her neck. Gloria was slowly but surely getting turned on from all of this she begged them to now pay attention to her boobs, where her nipples were leaking out breast milk for them. How she was doing this they had no freaking clue but as they couldn’t stop staring and drooling, Raihan and Leon both happily started to suckle on her tender rosy buds as the lactation was dripping down their throats and getting swallowed up until there was nothing left. Gloria elicited a moan for them during this, her cheeks tinting pink and her eyes crying out tears from the blissful love she was receiving from the both of them, wrapping her arms around their heads and pressing them closer into her chest. Leon and Raihan, once they both had enough of that, along with swirling and flicking their tongues around her perky peaks, decided to do something else to her now because they were nowhere near done with her. Raihan slipped his gloved index finger into her asshole and Leon pushed his gloved index finger into her virgin flower where both of them were grunting at his tight both of her entrances’ walls were clamping down hard on their digits.   
“Ahh, Leon, Raihan, please!” She whimpered out arching her back. They both started to pump and use their fingers to curl and arch them in her canals, shoving them way deeper into her than they ever will after that. Gloria reached her first ever orgasm of the night and climaxed her liquids all over Leon’s gloved finger inside her, mewling. They pulled their thick digits out of her and both gathered some of her cum onto their fingers, wanting to sample a taste of how not just her breast milk tasted but also her juices as well. Slurping them off and sucking on their fingers, both of them gave an amorous sigh and growled. Raihan and Leon looked at each other with a big smirk as their looming shadows silhouetted and cascaded over hers, feral, lustful lidded eyes preying down upon her.  
“Prepare for the most wild, fun-filled night of your life baby,” they both purred to her.


End file.
